After all these years
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: 13 years ago, Jack and Kim were married. That was 13 years ago. When Jack loves his new family including there daughter to seaford, drama is bound to go down for the divorced couple. hiw will their twins handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I came up with this idea not that long ago. I was thinking about another story that I love on here and I got this idea. Anyways, when jack and Kim were 25, they were happily married and very in love. They had amazing lifes in chicago, where kim was a therpist ans jack was a new scientist. When they were 28, Kim gave birth to their fraternal twins, heavan faith and hamlet falcon brewer. The couple couldn't be anymore happy, but the happiness didn't last. 5 years later, when the twins were 5, things took a turn for the worst. Jack and Kim started fighting about everything. They fought about their careers, the ways that they parented the twins and even their love for each other. They ended up getting a divorce and splitting custody of the kids. Kim took hamlet and they moved to seaford, where jack and Kim grew up. Kim opened up her own therapy clinic. Jack took heavan and they moved to new York city, where jack opened up his own science lab and became a famous and well known scientist. Now, it's 8 years later. The twins are 13 now. Everything is going amazing for the formal family. Kim and hamlet (jace Norman) are still living in seaford. Kim is still single and is still in love with jack. Jack and heavan (Jada facer) are still living in new York city. Unlike Kim, jack moved on and started dating his and heavan's neighbor, silver (Taylor Speitler) ,when heavan was 8. They got married a year later, when heavan was 9. Heavan absolutely loved and still loves her new mom, who adopted her not that long after the wedding. Heavan finally felt like she had a mom since she didn't really remember her brith mom all that well. A year after the wedding, Silver gave birth to her and jacks son, ripley o'brien (ocean maturo). Now, jack has gotten the opportunity of a lifetime, to work with his idol on a cure for cancer. Now there's only one problem. Jack, Silver, heaven and ripley have to move to seaford, where Kim and hamlet live. Will jack and Kim be able to work through their issues for the twins sake and possibly their sake?

Sorry for the long summary! Just to let you know, jack, kim, rosie and the old gang are all 41. Now let's get this story started!

Heavans pov

Hey! I'm heavan faith brewer! I'm 13 years old and I live in new York city. I have lived in new York city since I was 5 years old. I don't remember much of my life before my dad, Jackson Richard brewer, and I moved to new York city, but I know that we lived in Chicago. My dad had told me stories about our past in chicago. He said that before he married my adopted mom, silver, he was married to Kim Crawford, who is my brith mom. He also told me that I have a twin brother named hamlet.

I never met hamlet or my mom, but I wish that I did. Dad also told me that they got a divorce, due to their constant fighting. My birth mom and dad both thought that it would be better for hamlet and I if they got a divorce. They also thought that fighting over us would only make things worse, so they split up custody. Mom got custody of hamlet and dad got custody of me. I don't really remember the day and I'm glad I don't.

My dad got remarried when I was 9 to silver Finch, now Brewer. I finally knew what it was like to have a mother. Silver was and still is the best thing that ever happened to my dad and I. Silver and my dad had been dating for a year, but silver had been a part of our lives since we first moved to new York city when I was 5. It was as if she was always meant to be a part of our family. The wedding just made it offical.

Not long after that, silver adopted me. It was offical. I finally had a mom. That was one of the best days of my life. The other best days were of course their wedding, when I find out I was getting a little sibling and when my baby brother was born.

I was around 10 when they told me. it was just like any other day. I remember it so clearly, even though it was 3 years ago.

Flashback,

I walked out of the elevator that was across the hall to our penthouse. I was skipping since I was happy. I had a pretty good day at school. I got an a on my science test! I also got the lead in the school play, the wizard of oz. thats right! You're looking at Manhatten elementrary's dorthy! I love to act. It makes me feel at home. Especially, since the stage and school are like me second home.

I knocked on the door to see if my parents were home. I always did this. I still do. The crime rate is high in mahatten. So one of the rules that my parents have given me is to always knock before I open any door. Barging in might make people think that you were a criminal at first.

"who is it?" my dad asked. I could tell that he was right and the door and that he knew it was me. We have a peep hole that my dad likes to look through often when ever there's someone at the door or just because.

I giggled a bit. "it's me" I told my dad. "I knew that" he told me, as he opened the door for me. I walked into the penthouse as my dad shut the door. "So how was your day, baby girl?" He asked me, as we walked over to the couch where my mom was sitting. "Amazing! I got an A on my science test! I also got the role of Dorothy!" i told dad, smiling. "That's my girl!" My dad told me, kissing my forehead. I giggled. "Thanks, daddy" I told him, smiling sweetly.

Mom got up off of the couch and walked up to us. "I'm proud of you, too!" Mom told me, smiling, as dad wrapped his warm around moms waist. "thanks, mommy!" I told her smiling. "Well, we have some news too" mom told me, smiling. "We do" dad told me. "Do you want to tell her?" Mom asked dad. I was starting to get curious. "Ok. Your mom is pregnant" dad told me, as they both smilied. "Really?!" I squealed. "Yes, really" mom said, as she and dad laughed at my excitement. "This is the best day ever!" I squealed, as I ran up to hug them. I couldn't wait to be a big sister.

end of flashback

Present day,

9 months later, my baby brother ripely o'brien brewer was born and life had never been the same since that day. He kept mom, dad and I on our toes 24/7. We love him anyway.

im in the 8th grade at Manhattan junior high. I'm on the honour roll and the captain of the cheer leading team. I also happen to be a black belt in karate trained by my dad. I mean who else would train me? I have the best friends, rain, Hali and miles. They're always there for me and in return I'm always there for them. I could never loose them. I would die.

i walk out of the elevator and leads directly into our penthouse. Mom and dad are sitting on the couch with Ripley sitting on mom's lap. Except for Ripley, this kind of reminds me of the time they told me about Ripley. Whatever ever the news is, I know it can't be good since they are giving me apologetic looks. Dad especially. This defiently isn't good.

"Heav, we have some news" my mom stared. "I think best if you sit down" my dad told me. This is so not good. I sit down on the white leather chair that is next to the couch. "Ok, I'm ready" I told them. "Ok. Here it goes" my mom breathes. "We're moving to seaford California for 1 year" my dad told me. That is when my whole world fell apart.

Finished! A little cliff hanger! Next chapter Few chapters will mostly be about heaven's life turning upside down. Please read and review!


	2. A good reason to drink

Heavens pov

"we're what?" I finally managed to get out of mouth after sitting in that chair for a good 10 minutes. "We're moving, to seaford to be exact" my dad states. I just stare at him, shocked. I've been in New York City for practically my whole life! My parents can't just expect me to leave it behind.

"Your dad got an opportunity to work on an invention with none other then Edward woods" my mom spoke. (Not a real scientist!) "it's just for a year. That's all. Then we will be back in New York City. That is my promise to you" my dad told me flashing his signature hopeful smile. "You promise?" I asked him, hopeful that we wouldn't be there forever. "Promise" dad told me, hopeful that I would be ok with it. "Let's move to seaford" I told them. Little did I know what would happen in seaford.

Hamlets pov

Hey, I'm hamlet. I'm 13 years old. My mom and I live in seaford, California. It's just us. I know my dad still exists. My mom has told me that he's a jerk and I will know when I meet him, but she's usually drunk when she says that and she says that a lot. So you guessed my mom is an alcoholic. She blames my dad for why she drinks. I really wish that I lived with him instead of her, even though he might be a jerk.

i walk into our small apartment. It's all we can afford. It always smells like cat pee since mom keeps the windows open 24/7 and the neighbour hood cats always come in through the windows. I've become fond of them. I even kept an orange tabby kitten. Don't tell my mom. She hates cats. Ironic right?

I hung up my backpack, praying to god that she wasn't home. It's not just the drinking thing. she's abusive as well. I hate being late because I'm afraid I might get hit. I honestly don't know why she's like this. She used to be the best mom in the world, reading me magic tree house every night, making shadows with me underneath my covers when it stormed and sending me little notes in my lunch bag. I don't understand how something you love could make you act like the way my mom is. Maybe I'm not the reason why she's acting like this.

"mom?" I called as I sat my black DC backpack on the table. I kicked off my shoes, checking to see if my moms were there and they weren't. I sighed. Another dinner on my own. I get used to it though.

Heaven's pov

"we're moving! We're moving!" Ripley shouted, as he ran all over the kitchen, as mom, dad and I worked on dinner. It was our favourite thing to do as a family. I hope that wouldn't change when we moved to Seaford. The 3 of us laughed as Ripley stopped. "What's wrong, little buddy?" I asked him. "I don't even know what moving is" he stated. The 3 of us tries to keep our laughter to ourselves. Dad set his knife down and knelt down to his level. "Come here, rip" he told him, as Ripley walked over to him, like a duck. This was his new thing, walking like birds. He had a different one each day. Yesterday, he was walking like a pigeon. He saw one in the park with dad and I. He became obsessed with copying it. I guess the obsession had worn off.

"Yes, daddy?" Ripley asked dad, as he studied his features, which usually creeped us all out due to the way his eyes looked when he did it. "Moving is when someone or even a family" dad started. "Hey, we're a family!" Ripely interrupted. "Yes we are, rip. Now let daddy finish explaining" mom softly told Ripley. "I guess I could do that" Ripley said. "Anyways, moving is when a family packs up everything that they own" dad started again, but ripely had something else to say. "Even their underwear?" Ripley asked. "Yes even their underwear. Now will you let me finish?" Dad asked him, as he began to tickle him to death. "Ok" he said, in between laughter. "So they pack up everything that they own and they move to a new house" he finished explaining. "Cool!" He exclaimed. "Daddy?" He asked again. "Yes, rip" dad said. "Will the family still be a family?" Ripley asked him. Dad picked him up and held him in his arms. "Of course the family will still be a family. Just like they always were" dad expired. "Just like they always will be" mom finished, as she rested her head on dad's shoulder.

hamlets pov

I finished up my bowl of Kraft macaroni and cheese. What? I'm only 13. It's the best that I can do. Just as I was about to put my now clean bowl away, my mom walked through our apartment door. Her hair was a mess as always and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She walked in quietly. I leaned up against the counter as I watched her carefully take off her shoes and fix mine as I had left mine a mess. I couldn't tell wether she was sober or not.

She walked over to the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries. I was hoping it was grocers. She set the bag on the counter and took out a tall bottle of vodka. Oh great. So she is sober. "What's with the vodka?" I asked her, as she began to look for a wine bottle opener. She just gave me a look. "Too touchy?" I asked her, as she found the bottle opener and opened up the vodka. "Mom, say something" I prodded. "Your father" she told me, before she took a sip from the giant bottle of vodka. Not this again. How could he be the reason for her drinking tonight? He doesn't even live in the same city as us.

"How is that the reason?" I asked her, as I watched her take another sip. "He's moving to seaford with his new family" she told me. That was all I needed to here to know that life as I knew was about to drastically change.

done! So? What did you guys think? I decided to go a little bit different with this story. Sorry for my long absence. I had writers block, plus I just finished my final year of high school and will be starting college in September. Please read and review and I'll be open to any ideas.


End file.
